hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Biscuit Krueger
Biscuit Krueger (ビスケット＝クルーガー, Bisuketto Kurūgā?) is a pro-hunter that enlisted in clearing the video game Greed Island, the same time Gon and Killua did after the auction for the game in Yorkshin. She prefers to be called "Bisky". In addition, she was the teacher of Wing, the man whom first taught Nen to Gon and Killua. According to herself, she started learning Nen at the age of 17, other than that there is not much revealed about her past. Personality Biscuit has a devious personality, she initially uses her cutesy to her advantage whether it's for information gathering, getting what she wants, or even in combat by acting innocent and helpless so most people will usually put their guards down around her. However as a Nen teacher she has a stern and serious attitude towards her students. She's also prone to violent outbursts whenever being left out of a conversation (between Gon and Killua) or being reminded of her true age with Killua often being the victim because of his wise-cracks about it. Biscuit loves collecting rare jewels and getting money, she also has a liking in seeing nude men, from seeing Hisoka naked up to reading a magazine filled with it while helping Gon and Killua train themselves againts Morel's apprentices. Appearance Biscuit likes to act and look like a young girl oftenly shown wearing a cutesy dress with lace, frills and ribbons, She wears a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt worn over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. She always has her hair tied-up neatly and have changed its style 3 times throughout the storyline. She is tall and muscular in her original adult form despite this she still appears younger than her age since of her mastery of nen. Although she appears to be a little girl, in her true form she is actually a massive and extremely muscular woman several times the size of her preferred form. The only reason she stays in her girl form is because she claims she hates her original form's appearance.[15] Regardless of which form she is in, Biscuit is very powerful. However, she does receive a tremendous power boost when she transforms to her real appearance. Appearance Greed Island Arc Her goal in the game was to get a gem that can be only found in that island called "Blue Planet". She was intrigued by Gon's attitude and decided to to observe the young hunter until they encountered Binolt, a black list hunter turned murderer. She came to conclude that Gon and Killua will get themselves killed if she left them alone. After defeating Binolt, Gon and Killua asked her to put her jewel hunt on hold and teach them Nen-which was already her intention. Biscuit taught the two about the Advanced Techniques of Nen which took three months before doing any actual Designated Card hunting. When Killua left the island to take the Hunter Exam, Biscuit and Gon trained alone to develop Gon's Hatsu abilities which resulted in three Jajanken techniques. Chimera Ant Arc After the events of Greed Island, she make a return after being invited by Palm Siberia to help Gon and Killua train for their battles against Knuckle and Shoot in their attempt to return to NGL to rescue Kite. The training routine is as follows: #Maintain Ren for 3 hours everyday, to increase their ability to do so in battle longer. #Challenge Knuckle into a duel after being exhausted by step 1 #Quickly recover through her ability, Magical Spa Services（まじかるエステ Magical Esthétique） #Repeat She also gave Killua some advice about his inferiority complex when facing stronger opponents, She then bails after seeing Palm because she was unsure of Gon's chances of victory vs Knuckle. Training Enhancement training *'Level 1- Rock Breaking' The student enhances the durability of a rock and use it to smash a specific number of rocks as much as possible within the allowed time to clear. Transmutation training *'Level 1- Nen Numbers' The student runs while trying to shape his/her aura on his index finger from 0 to 9 within a allowed number of time. Emission training *'Level 1- Aura throwing' The student needs to send a small ball of aura to reach a specific distance without it dissapating. *'Level 5- Levitation by Aura Emission' The student needs to get on a handstand and emit an aura strong enough to get his/her body airborne for a short while. Nen Ability Nen Category: Transmutation Being a Transmuter, Biscuit can shape her aura into numbers, letters, and even write entire sentences in the air that can only seen through using Gyo; it's likely that she hides them with In. *'Magical Spa Services' Biscuit conjures a masseuse she calls Cookie, that uses different massaging techniques and a Nen-transmuted lotion that relieves fatigue and restores vitality to anyone it massages. She usually use this for training/recovery purposes and to treat aging ailments. This ability is a mixture of Conjuration, Transmutation, and Manipulation. *'Body Transmutation' Biscuit can use her Transmutation abilities to change her appearance and look younger than she appears to be, and can change back to her original form at will, giving her great height, weight, and reach advantages over her opponents. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters